An Ezria Story: A Twisted Fate
by fanficsbydaisy
Summary: Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz were once happy, but as times change, things happen. When Ezra takes a job offer in New York City that he can't pass up, Aria is left behind, heartbroken. She finds comfort in someone new, who soon causes her world to turn upside down. Badly. Now, a year later, Ezra is back in Rosewood, along with his fiancée, and is faced with a major decision.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I would really appreciate if you guys would review this for me and provide some constructive criticism, or whatever comes to your mind, really! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! I have an interesting idea for this story, and I can't wait to write it. I plan on posting a new chapter every day (hopefully), but at the least, every few days.**

 **(PS: There is no A in this story, as it's my first fanfic and wanted to start off simple)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, or any of its associated characters or storylines. I do however, own whatever original stories I write on here.**

It was late summer in Rosewood. Green leaves were beginning to become various shades of auburn, and soon would omit a pleasant crinkling sound when trampled upon. It was exactly this day last year when Aria Montgomery had gotten herself into the huge mess, that the last school year turned out to be. She went to the pub a few days after her arrival home from her family's year-long "get away" in Iceland, and to take things off her mind, she had come to get some temporary relief from her messy family in the form of a cheeseburger. That is all that she signed up for when she walked in the doors of the place, that, at the time, she didn't realize would eventually mean so much more to her. Instead, she ended up leaving with smeared lipstick, and the admission ticket to the wild ride that her life would be, following that heated bathroom make-out session. The next day, who was once a cute guy at the bar that she moved too fast, too quickly with, soon became the other half of a forbidden, teacher-student relationship. Upon initial thought, Aria knew deep down that it would be a mistake to ever look at Ezra Fitz in that way again, yet, every time he looked at her with that look, her heart was captured all over again. The proceeding few months consisted of a live performance of a flipflop between what is right and what is wrong, and after a while, it would soon become a very dangerous game that they were playing with one another. Halfway through the school year, Ezra got a job offer he couldn't resist, and within two weeks time, he was packed up and shipped across the country, without a trace. At one of his live poetry readings, there was a man from an agency in New York who happened to be in town, at that bar, and from there, Ezra's fate was made. He was offered the opportunity to work on his book full-time, and finally had the chance to become a published author like he always had wanted. Both of them knew that it was an opportunity he couldn't give up, so he left. They made promises to call each other every day, visit on weekends, and Skype occasionally, but it wasn't long before Aria's phone began to light up less and less. He didn't have to officially send her the memo for her to know what has happened; they were over.

Months passed as Aria started going out less frequently and drank more often, while the hype about Ezra's newly published poetry book soon skyrocketed. Their breakup left Aria miserable for a long time, a very long time, but eventually, she found a new source of happiness. The devil's name was Noel Kahn, her schoolgirl crush all throughout junior high. Except now, his signature boyish charm and infatuation with musical instruments, was replaced with a toned, muscular body, a lacrosse jersey, and a label as one of the most popular guys in school. Soon he started glancing at her as often as she did at him; she quickly filled out in all the right places, and he wasn't shy to notice. Their relationship began quickly, and has been lasting for a while now, though it wasn't on the level of seriousness and commitment as her's with Ezra had been. The worst part was, Noel didn't even try to disguise the hickeys on his neck that Aria knew were not given by her, and his breath slowly began to carry stronger hints of scotch each time he came over late at nights. She thought about breaking up with him, but when he wanted to be, Noel really was a good boyfriend. He would buy her dinner and fancy dresses often, and although she wasn't truly in love with him as she was with Ezra, she was happy in the moment, and no longer played Elliot Smith on a loop as she fell asleep crying. They've been dating for about eight months now, and it's been three weeks now that his drinking got out of hand, in unison with his temper. It was just the one time at first, but soon bruises etched her body like chicken pox. She could break up with him, but then she would go back to her terrifying state of depression, and would lose the good Noel too, the sober side of him that would surprise her with roses just because. The main reason for staying as his submissive, was because he knew about hers and Ezra's relationship.

One night, when he was heavily drenched in the stench of alcohol, he went through her phone, and found an old conversation between her and Ezra that she forgot to delete. In a jealous rage, he threw her phone across the room, and hit her repeatedly until he told her everything. He threatened to report them to the police if she broke up with him, and even though she hadn't spoken to Ezra in months, she could never destroy his career like that. He broke her heart, but they were in love once. Maybe she still loved him now. Either way, it didn't matter, he was gone, and much better off without him.

She mistakenly looked him up one night over the summer, and saw just how successful he was. Maybe not in the money category, because after a couple weeks of being on the bestsellers list, sales quickly plummeted and he was back at rock bottom again, it appeared. However, in one of the articles during his time in the spotlight that she found, there was a picture of him and a woman in Italy; Jackie someone. The Jackie woman wore an engagement ring and was grinning widely. After that, Aria didn't dare to find anything else out about him again; he was gone. As much as it hurt, there was nothing that she could do, except live her present life. So that is what she did.

Today is the first day back at school, and after spending the summer with him at his family cabin in the valley, she had nothing on her mind that morning, other than how to cover up all the dark purple blemishes that coated her right cheek, left leg, and all over her forearm. Those were from when he found out about Ezra.

As they pulled into the school parking lot, Noel rolled his eyes and scowled as he caught a glimpse of Aria trying to cover up the marks with concealer, sporting a slight frown. "Don't do that," he grunted.

"What? Noel, people are going to have questions if they see my face like this," Aria replied.

"No, not that, you bitch. Don't act like some victim here, because we both know that you deserve everything you got. You messed around with your high school teacher like the slut you pretend not to be, and now you have to face the repercussions," Noel shot back, with no hint of sympathy in his black, lifeless eyes.

Choking back tears, and forcing a small smile on her face, Aria gave in, as always. "You're right, Noel, I'm sorry. I—I just, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'm just nervous to be back, it's our senior year. I have a feeling that big things will happen for the both of us this year. Good things."

In a haze, Noel quickly began unbuckling his seatbelt, grabbed his books, and slammed the car door shut after him. "Yeah, whatever," he angrily mumbled to her. He forcefully threw the car keys at her, as he ran to catch up with the guys ahead. His stern voice echoed in Aria's mind as she grabbed her own belongings, and locked up. "Meet me back here at 3:30, and don't be late. I have something very special planned for you tonight." And from the ruthless look in his eyes, it wasn't going to be the good kind of special.

Wiping off tears, and fixing her smudged mascara, Aria began the dreaded walk inside the school. She immediately headed to her spot, a place that was solely hers, where no one could disturb her. She bribed the janitor late last school year, and had convinced him to give her an all-access pass to the boiler room in the basement. It was nothing, just a tiny, dirty, noisy room, but it was a safe place for her to be. On her lunch hours, this is where she came to escape Noel and let it all out. She even set up an easel there once, and now, it was a regular habit to practice her passion for painting down here. It wasn't much, but it was all hers.

She was just making her way down the weary, abandoned stairs, and into her locked sanctuary, when she heard a creak coming from the stairs she just came down a few seconds ago. It wasn't the janitor, he only comes down here in the evenings to stock up supplies for the next day. Her palms becoming sweaty, she slowly started hyperventilating as fearful thoughts plagued her mind. Has Noel found my spot? Is he going to take this away from me, too? Where can I hide? She decided the best plan was to hide in the shadows beneath the staircase, and confront the intruder.

The unknown shadow was now on the last step, and as he rounded the corner to walk the hallway towards the boiler room, Aria jumped out, and in fear that it was Noel coming to hurt her again, unleashed a round of pepper spray.

At the same time as a sharp scream echoed the basement, the identity of her pepper spray victim was revealed. "Oh my god, Ezra?" Aria cried out.

Squinting to see her from his burning eyelids, Ezra gasped as he couldn't believe the very sight in front of him. It was Aria. A very bruised, a very shaky, a very skinny and pale-looking, Aria Montgomery. His next words were all too familiar to her.

"Holy crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was really excited to upload the first part of this story, I hope you guys enjoy this part. Thanks for reading, and please take a second to review the story for me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, or any of its associated characters or storylines. I do however, own whatever original stories I write on here.**

"Aria… what the hell? What… happened to you?" Ezra's mouth was gaping open, clearly in shock at the state his former lover is now in. She looks… bad. Actually, bad doesn't even begin to describe her. Her appearance isn't bad as in the way of ugly, she's by far the most beautiful woman Ezra has ever met, but he has no physical attraction to this now skeleton of a woman whom he once loved. Besides the numerous bruises that were patchily attempted at covering up, the horrendous state she is clearly in, isn't obvious to the common passerby. But this was his Aria, he memorized every single inch of her before he left. This is not the Aria he left behind a year ago. This girl looks damaged, broken, sick even. She always had a petite frame, but now, is at least twenty pounds lighter. Her face is drained of all colour besides the bruises, she looks almost ghost-like. The hands he used to love kissing are now incredibly nimble and bony, shaking as he tucks a stand of hair behind her ears. Her hair has clearly not been dealt with in months; the colour is fading and the ends are shaggy. Along with that, her clothes are plain and baggy, and her collarbone is jutting out of her shoulder. The cheery smile she would constantly wear around is now a sad, forced smile. All of these little things might be nothing separate, but all together, shows a sign that something is most definitely, not right.

Aria's face gave nothing away as to the reason she looks so unhealthy. "Wow, it's nice to see you too, Ezra. It was really great to hear from you these past few months. Really, I'm glad that I wasted my minutes calling someone who might as well not even own a phone altogether."

With a burst of anger, she gave him a harsh glare, and attempted to shove past him, back up the stairs. However, her weak muscles were no match for the older man, who clearly knew his way around a gym. Ezra effortlessly blocked her path of escape, and gently grabbed her wrist, afraid if he pulled too hard he would bruise her.  
"Aria, you have every right to hate me. I know, I wasn't there for you. And I know what you were going through—."

Aria's face was now faded of pale, and lit up red with fury. With a raised voice, tears pouring from her eyes, Aria challenged him, "Are you kidding me? You have no idea what I went through these past few months! You have avoided every single one of my calls, Ezra, so how DARE you say that you understand anything? What happened to, "Aria, I'll call every day, I promise this will work?" Where the hell were you when I was crying myself to sleep every night for the past few months, because I was alone and hurting, and all I wanted was you? Huh? Where were you when I was getting punched over and over again for refusing him, until I agreed to let him do things to me? Where the hell were you? Screw you, Ezra!"

This time, when Aria pushed past him, he let her go. There was nothing he could say in this moment to make it all better. Partly because he was in shock, but also because he knew she was right. He let this happen to her. If he just answered one phone call, she would be okay. He silently cursed himself over and over again, until he realized that she hadn't actually ran back up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her, like he thought she would do. She sat there on the bottom step, looking lonely and helpless, and all he wanted to do was hold her while she cried. But he knew that was not an option, for many reasons. He lost that ability when he stopped answering her calls, and began to make a few of his own, to his now fiancee.

"What's her name, Ezra?" This time, when she spoke, she wasn't angry, she just sounded so… defeated. His heart ached seeing her like this.

Reluctantly, after several moments of contemplation, he realized the least he could do was be honest with her. "Jackie, Jackie Molina."

At the sound of her name, the tears poured out more quickly, and she just sat there, as Ezra watched his former lover break. She didn't want him to see her like this, so pathetic and broken, but at the same time, she missed his company. Even if he was a complete jerk. After minutes passed of standing and taking in the heartbreaking sight occurring before him, he made the bold decision to sit down beside her. He didn't touch her, didn't say anything, and didn't even look at her. The pair simply sat on the stairs, the what would have been silence, replaced by the sobs and sniffles of a truly hurting woman.

An hour passed, and even though they both had other commitments, Aria, biology class, and Ezra, a board meeting, they remained still. He was being reinstated as an AP English teacher, and today he was supposed to be interviewed by the school board again, to confirm the position. However, they remained seated and embraced the presence of the other's company. No lines were crossed, they couldn't be, not with both of them in relationships, and with Aria in the state she was in. Somehow, just by sitting with him, Aria felt better, which was definitely ridiculous. He was engaged, and he was happy. She couldn't just come between them. So, she did what a responsible adult would do, and broke the heavy silence.

"Ezra, go." Aria softly urged.

At this, he almost chuckled, like her request was a joke or something. "We both know that I'm not going anywhere until I know you're going to be okay. I don't know what's going on, but I can't leave you here like this, just waiting to be…" He purposely trailed his sentence off, because he knew if he continued, the tears would eventually come, and they would never stop. How could someone do this to her, he thought?

Aria was silent for what felt like forever after his honesty, but the silence was interrupted again. "I can't do this, Ezra. Please, just let me go. I just… I can't do this with you. Please." She begged, cheeks damp with tears, awaiting more.

"If you promise me you will meet me later tonight so we can talk about this, in a more… private place, then I will leave you right now. Aria, please say you will do that?" Ezra pleaded, not wanting to upset Aria, but at the same time, terrified of releasing her back into the world, where _he,_ whoever he is, exists. The man who hurt her.

"I can't really have plans outside of school, Ezra. I… he… I stay at his house now. I don't really get time off." Aria spoke between tears.

Ezra couldn't help but cry this time. It wasn't a light cry either, this was a long-awaited cry, and seemed to burn from deep within his soul. "Oh, Aria…," he sobbed. Not caring anymore, he wrapped her in his arms. He didn't care what this looked like, he would do anything to make her feel safe again.

He reluctantly let go of her eventually, and once she had calmed down to a point of being able to breathe normally, she answered each and every one of his painful questions. He soon learned that Noel Kahn was the monster behind each of Aria's pains, and that once her parents had passed in a traumatizing car accident, she was given the option to stay at Noel's until high school was over. Naive Aria assumed that would be the better option, over slumming it five different foster homes per month, which is what her brother, Mike, was forced to do. They haven't spoken since. Too painful, Ezra guessed. Now that Aria was fully succumbed to the Kahn house, it appeared that Noel saw it as an opportunity to take advantage of Aria whenever he pleased. Which, telling from the severity and quantity of her bruises, was often. The part of her tragic story that pained him the most, was the reason why she didn't leave Noel. She stayed with him, because she knew leaving him would destroy Ezra's life when the police were called. Seeing it as his own fault that Aria looked the way she did, he quickly took control of the situation.

"Screw Noel Kahn, I don't care what happens to me, there is no way in hell I am letting him do this to you any longer." Ezra yelled, about to take off up the stairs in an angry rage, but Aria delicately grabbed his fingers, stopping him in his tracks.

She initially looked excited that he was willing to do whatever it was he was planning on doing for her, but reality rapidly sunk in. "No, Ezra. We aren't together anymore, and this is no longer your problem. So please just go, EZRA!" Soon she began yelling, and threw whatever clutter laid atop nearby tables in his direction. Being angry with him was impossible, but she figured it was the only way he would leave her alone.

After minutes of having various books launched in his direction, and being viciously yelled at, he stormed off. He hated to be angry with her, but he was offering help, a way out of the situation. What was wrong with her? He was more confused that frustrated overall, but in the moment, he was quite upset with her. In a flash, he was out of there, and drove to his home. The home he shared with Jackie, who would be getting home any minute now. Kindergarten ends quite early in the afternoon.

The end of the school day finally came. As horrible as the school day was, Aria knew it was better than what would await her after school. Noticing the time, she sprinted to Noel's BMW, arriving there at exactly 3:30. Any later, and she would have suffered the typical punishment for keeping him waiting, no food for the next day. Thankfully, he seemed to be in a better mood than the morning. "Damn. My girl is hot. Come here." Noel catcalled over to Aria, and pulled her into him.

Now it was clear why Noel didn't address her by one of her usual derogative nicknames. Tequila, she smelled on him. Out of all the drinks he had stored in his cupboard, tequila was Aria's favourite. It made him temporarily kind to her. Of course, in about an hour's time, it would be worse than ever, but the sweetness it gave him for the first while, made it seem almost worth it.

Pushing Aria up against the car door, Noel's lips pounded into hers, and as the kiss intensified, he trailed kisses down her neck. It was often like this; sometimes, Noel couldn't wait until they got home, and would begin his favourite extracurricular early. He continued to pleasure her with his tongue, until she no longer could go along with his sick games anymore. "Noel, stop. Please. Not now. I'm just not in the mood." Aria tried.

Noel flashed an evil smirk. "Cute. Now, go get your hot piece of ass in the car. I mean, you did with Mr. Fitz, didn't you?"

"Seriously, Noel, STOP. I'm not kidding, anymore. I said no." Aria attempted once again, still unsuccessful.

No longer smirking, his face turned into a frown; eyes piercing into her, almost challenging her to disobey his commands. "I said, get in the fucking car, Aria. Now. Or do I need to tell the police about the way Fitz does extra credit assignments?"

At that, Aria silently cursed herself for the situation she got herself into, but had no choice but to get inside and hope he wouldn't get too carried away. Her exposed frame lay still as Noel took control of her, and forced her to moan. As much as it disgusted her to do so, it would only go on until she did.

This time was different from most, and not just in the way that his routine was performed in a car. She didn't think he would find a way to tie her hands back, but, of course he did. Noel always gets what he wants. This time, when Noel wasn't completely satisfied enough, instead of smacking her a few times until she did better, or even trying again in a few hours, he took immediate action against her. He was done with her. He hit her over and over, and over and over, until blood coated every inch of her face, bones weren't where they should be, and she couldn't see anything. The last thing she remembered hearing was "useless bitch," before being thrown out of the car onto the pavement, pants half-buttoned up, chest completely bare.

 _Crack._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm actually really enjoying writing this story so far, and I hope you guys like it as well. Thanks for reading, and please make sure to review! Sorry this is a shorter chapter, I'm working on big ideas for later chapters :)**

As she opened her eyes, everyone around Aria gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, Aria, you're alive!" They all shouted out in unison, tears of joy plaguing many of her friends' eyes.

Even though she was indeed physically alive, the Aria that entered the hospital would not be the same Aria that would leave it. The old Aria did not have a gash across her forehead, a patched up skull, a broken left leg, or a loss of memories.

Everything was blurry, fuzzy, unclear to her. Unaware of where she was, or what had happened to her, Aria's eyes widened in shock, as she gave out a desperate, pleading cry. "Where am I? What's going on? What's happening to me?" PLEASE, someone tell me what I'm doing here!"

It was in that moment when pure fear struck everyone in the room. They all exchanged glances with one another, before Hanna left the room in a hurry to grab Aria's doctor, barely managing to hold back her tears. They had been friends for years and years now, and to imagine her best friend without memories, _their_ amazing memories together, was far too painful.

Spencer and Emily were holding it together remarkably well, given the circumstances. Making up the other two in the iconic quartet, they also were very close with Aria, and the group spent most nights at one another's house. They weren't as close with Aria as Hanna was, but they were still tight. Hanna was the only one who knew about her secret forbidden relationship with Ezra, as well as her twisted "relationship" with Noel now. Of course, whatever they had, was definitely over the second he threw her out from not only his car, but his life, too. That was why Hanna was the one who immediately jumped at the offer to grab the doctor; once he was headed inside her room to handle the problem, she planned to call Ezra and let him now what's happened. He wouldn't be able to come visit her right away, for obvious reasons, but she had to notify him of her serious accident, whatever it was, and the condition she was currently in.

Back in the room, Aria's scary questions continued, and everyone in there with her silently prayed, crossed their fingers, did whatever they could, to prevent their worst nightmare from becoming reality. There was no way that she could have amnesia, she just couldn't; it just wasn't possible. A few minutes later, Hanna returned into the room after making the much-needed phone call to the former lover, and silently queried the others if there had been any changes. A gentle shake of Spencer's head answered the question for her. The doctor continued to examine Aria, but it wasn't looking good. Still no memories have resurfaced.

After what felt like forever, Hanna finally broke the silence, finally acknowledged the massive elephant in the room. "So, are we really going to ignore the fact that Noel isn't here? Didn't you call him?" Hanna exclaimed.

The room went back to its former state of silence. They all looked uncomfortably at one another, because they all were thinking the same thing, but didn't know how to say it aloud. He did this to her. It was general knowledge that Noel Kahn was a major party boy, and wasn't exactly famous for being the sweetest boyfriend in the world. They were aware of his numerous infidelities, and the bruises slowly appearing on Aria. They begged for her to be honest with them, but she just couldn't, not without explaining everything. They wouldn't understand, and she feared that they would tell someone, and Ezra would get sent away. It was hard enough telling Hanna, but after being friends for so long, and helping her through her depression phase that occurred after the binge-eating one, it was practically obligatory to confide in her. As much as Hanna wanted to help, she knew the situation well; she would lose Ezra if she left Noel behind. So, she acted as the most best friend she could under the circumstances; she would let Aria come over anytime she could escape and let her cry. That's what best friends were for. She couldn't even picture all of that being erased from Aria's mind.

Suddenly, chills corrupted her body.

What seemed like hours later, though was most likely only mere minutes, the doctor finally shed light on Aria's… condition. "I understand how difficult and frustrating this must be for all of you," he began. "While at the present moment, Aria has seemingly lost all her memories, there is a likely possibility that she will regain most of them back, if not all. This occurs in many post-op patients who undergo a major head trauma and neurosurgery, and many of them are back to normal within a short while. It may take a few hours or days for some, but occasionally there is the patient who takes a little while longer, say, a few weeks to a couple months."

The veins in Hanna's forehead intensified, and her mouth gaped slightly open, her eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? MONTHS?! No, Aria can't be like this for months, it's not possible."

The doctor, named Dr. Adams, gave a sympathetic head bob in her direction, and delicately reached for her hand. "I know how hard these times can be, but your friend has suffered a major accident. It never feels so at first, but we should be grateful that she's in the condition that she is in now; it could have ended much worse. Now, I think that we should leave your friend to get some rest, okay?"

Everyone's faces immediately tensed at the thought of leaving her all alone, but after little protest, they realized rest is crucial to her recovery. "Okay," Emily said.

The group fled into the waiting area from Aria's room, who sat and observed the past hours with confusion. Not recognizing anyone, but seeing how upset they looked at someone they didn't even know, was a terrifying thought. Even though Aria was told she was in an accident, the details didn't line up. What kind? Who found her? Why were there bruises all over her body, and why was she so unhealthily thin? Nothing made sense. Sleeping seemed to be the only way to escape the haziness of reality.

Hours passed, and it wasn't long before the days became weeks. Not knowing who you really are, without anyone having to explain your life story to you, is by far the most traumatic experience that can occur. Needless to say, Aria was having a hard time. The broken leg was one thing, but her identity was gone, maybe forever. There had been no significant improvement in her memory. Last week she was being told a funny story to help cheer her up, and as Hanna was telling it, she forgot the name of the aunt in the story. Without realizing what a major breakthrough it was, Aria casually stated, "Aunt Flora, remember, the one who paints pictures of flowers a few hours a day and calls it a career?" That was an amazing day for her; everyone was so shocked that she actually remembered someone. Even Dr. Adams was beginning to worry about her by that point. However, her breakthrough was a one-time occurrence, and now they were starting to give up hope again for a full recovery.

Today was Saturday, and before she started her new job at the dentist's office, Hanna stopped by to check on Aria, the same thing she did every morning. She carried two paper cups in her hand, a foam latte for herself, and a mocha with an espresso shot for Aria. Just because Aria doesn't remember it, doesn't mean their weekend tradition had to end.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" Hanna asked, smiling because today seemed to be one of her friend's better days. Aria was wearing light makeup, and had a sketchbook in hand. The curtains were even wide open, exposing the dull room to bright rays of early morning sunshine. Hanna just about dropped their jumbo coffees when she sat down on the end of the bed, and heard what her confuzed friend had to say.

"Han, where's Ezra?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Please let me know if you're enjoying this fanfic so far; it really helps me to know what I can improve on and if I should continue the story :) Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

"What did you just say?!" Hanna asked excitedly, trying not to get her hopes up. The last time Aria remembered a name, it never happened again, so she didn't want to throw a party just yet.

For the first time in weeks, Aria's face lit up. It wasn't the fake kind of joy that you present for the sake of others, when you feel forced to have fun. This kind of joy was the kind that originates from the heart, and carries out through the entire body. Hanna couldn't help but smile when she realized her best friend was back; the beaming expression on Aria's face said it all, even without her following words. "Hanna, it's me. I remember…"

Suddenly Aria's face dropped, as all the unfortunate events that made up her last year hit her all at once. "Oh my god, I remember _everything."_ It wasn't long before the tears came.

Once Hanna had left at the very last possible moment to get to work on time, Aria immediately pulled out her cell phone. There was only one person that she really wanted to spend her first day back in reality with. "Hey… it's me. I'm back. Can you please come visit me tomorrow? I need to talk to you. I'll make sure that everyone isn't around. I know it's a school day, and you'll be busy marking midterms, with teaching AP English and all, but please. I need you here, Ezra."

His voice was both excited and serious all at one. "I'll be there."

A sharp noise interrupted Aria's sleep, and made her aware of the uninvited visitor entering her room. Still feeling exhausted, Aria glanced over at her clock. Who could be visiting her at 1:30 am? The room was very dark, and with the guest wearing all black, it was hard to tell who it was. It wasn't until the voice that haunted her for the past few months, and would for many more to come, that true fear kicked in. _Noel._ She made sure to be on the offence this time, even though that any threats she could make would be empty ones. "Noel, you have ten seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing here before I call for security."

The more petrifying thought wasn't that Noel was here altogether, but that he almost chuckled at her angry comment. He was not scared of her. "Relax princess, I thought you'd miss me. The least I could do for getting you in this mess is at least pay you a visit and keep you company. And we both know that I could snap your neck before you even finished the first syllable of a pathetic cry for help."

When Aria didn't answer, unsure of what to say and what he wanted, Noel proceeded to frighten her. "Please, if I wanted to kill you, I would have snuck in silently and done it already. No, what I have in store for you is going to be much more fun. I'm done with you, you pathetic piece of crap. Your curves no longer satisfy my male needs, and having you stay at my house is more troublesome than useful. Instead, I think I have a better idea. There's a lot of things I need done, and I think you will do exactly what I say from now on, okay?" Noel taunted, challenging her to find a way out of her big mess.

Even though Aria knew what his answer would be, it was worth a shot. "Or what, Noel? What would make me ever want to do anything for you _ever_ again?"

"You know the deal. Refuse or reject my orders, and your old boy toy, Mr. Fitz, gets it. And now that he's back as your high school teacher again, he really does have a lot to lose. I wonder how he looks in orange…"

"Okay, fine, Noel. I'll do what you want. Right now, trapped in here with a broken leg and a constant group of makeshift body guards by my side, I really don't see how I can help you." Aria really hoped that she was right, that for at least the next couple of days or however long she was to be in here, that she was off the hook.

Unfortunately, Noel had other plans for her besides catching up on the latest King novel and creating mini pop art paintings. "See, now, that's where you're wrong. I'm guessing now that you remember everything, the very first person you called was your gross schoolgirl crush, Fitz. Here's what you're going to do. When you see him next, you're going to convince him that you're in love with me. I need you to break Fitz' heart, because it is when people are in a vulnerable state that they are the most gullible and naive." She didn't even want to try and imagine what Noel could want with Ezra now all of a sudden.

As he departed her room just as quickly as he had slipped in, Aria was brainstorming up a plan. She was done with Noel, and there was no way she was going to let him wreck her life for just one second longer.

The next afternoon was spent gossiping with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. The more Aria talked with her friends about old times, the more she felt like things were actually starting to get back to normal. Even though the very thought of Noel going after Ezra shook Aria to her core, there was nothing she could do right now. All she could do was enjoy the good company in front of her, so that's what she did. Apparently the talk of the school was Prudence Finn's new boob job, with Noel being the first guy to take action. All of the other senior girls were very excited by Mr. Fitz' return to Rosewood High, as nothing makes class as interesting as the person teaching it being a "total hottie," as they call him. The girls eventually had to return to their lives out in the real world, which Aria was beginning to feel like she would never see again.

The time was passing very slowly for her, but finally Aria heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Aria said quietly, trying to conceal her excitement within.

It's been so long since she'd seen him that she almost forgot how beautifully his face was constructed. His short dark curls, paired with his cute boyish smile, made him look all the while more adorable. His dark eyes locked with hers the second he walked inside the room, and didn't leave them until he was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Wow…" was all he could say. It was easy to forget how terrible she looked most of the time, but Ezra's shocked expression returned her to that place. Her brunette locks were slowly growing back on the right side of her head from where they had to shave it before surgery, and makeup helped cover most of her droopy eyelids and fading bruises, but it was still undeniable; Aria was not in good shape. The bandage atop her head, and the giant cast on her leg didn't help the situation, either.

"Yeah, I know… it's bad, isn't it?" Aria replied.

Ezra looked sad for a moment, but then sported a small smile. He enclosed her small hand with his, and began rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her soft skin. "Honestly, I'm just glad you're okay. I was so scared, Aria. When I first heard, I was terrified that you were gone. I know things are really complicated right now, but I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

His reaction was so sincere, and triggered a similar one in Aria. "It's okay, Ezra. I'm here, and I'm alive. Everything will be okay in time."

Like on the stairs in the basement, they just sat in the comforting silence for some time, simply appreciating the other's presence. Everything was so complicated, but right now, everything felt okay. Aria actually believed her words, that everything would be okay eventually. Unfortunately, she had to break the silence, because she did ask him to come here for a reason. "Listen, I know this probably isn't the time or place to discuss this, but, there is a Jackie, you know."

Ezra's face went placid, and remained motionless for several moments. "I know, I do, really. I _do_ have a fiancée, yes, but you need me right now, Aria. I am not going to abandon you again."

"Ezra, I don't know where you got that crazy idea from, but I don't _need_ you. I never have. I loved you, and I always will, but I can survive without you. And, actually, you know what, if you have a fiancee, then why _did_ you come here today? Because if the only reason you came here was because you actually believe that I need you, then the door is right behind you." Aria sternly stated, muscles tightening.

He paused for a moment, before he quickly paced out of the room. Aria slightly jumped in her skin when the door slammed shut behind him, his parting words echoing in her mind and piercing her skin like goosebumps.

"Well, have you considered the possibility that maybe I need you, then?"

Needless to say, sleep didn't come easy that night for either of them.


End file.
